Misery
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Una vaga idea resonó en su mente con fuerza: ¿estaría rompiendo una regla si besaba a su superior pero este no podía verla?...


Los personajes no me pertenecen, blahblahblah, sin fines de lucro, blahblah...

* * *

 **| Misery**

Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando el vacío frente suyo. Se encontró pensando que era un poco estúpido decir que _miraba_ algo, pero qué más daba. Por desgracia, no estaba en los cinco minutos de recreo que las enfermeras del hospital le habían _obligado_ a tomar cada un par de horas. No iban cuatro de los cinco minutos. Eran ¿las dos, las tres? de la mañana (cómo saberlo). Y estaba solo y _ciego_ sentado en la cama de un hospital de Central.

Suspiró quedamente y volvió a pasar su mano por delante de sus ojos opacos. A lo mejor algo dentro de él guardaba una vaga esperanza de _ver_ , vislumbrar aunque sea un poco sus dedos, así como alguna vez había guardado la esperanza de volver a ver a Hughes. Pero no parecía ser capaz de algo así.

Apoyó la mano nuevamente junto a sus piernas. Mencionó mentalmente diferentes datos sobre Ishval que había aprendido esa misma tarde, solo por hacer algo, por enfocarse en su meta. Pero sin compañía con él, los datos sobre Ishval se transformaban en personas de ojos rojos calcinadas por un chasquido de sus dedos.

Apretó los ojos y los volvió a abrir. En las tinieblas, el intentar evadir esos pensamientos se hacía más difícil, no había objetos alrededor en los que concentrarse, su vista no podía vagar por la habitación. Debía dormir. Debía descansar como todos sus subordinados le habían pedido que hiciera. Pero era difícil esquivar los pensamientos oscuros de antaño, o intentar no rememorar todo lo acontecido en los últimos días. Era difícil, muy difícil. Y aunque tenía un brillante panorama por delante (había que ser sinceros, todo _parecía_ que iba a mejorar), su ceguera no dejaba disfrutar de todo como debería.

—Coronel, debería estar durmiendo.

La voz de Riza lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Giró la cabeza hacia donde creía haber oído a la mujer, seguramente parada, erguida en su totalidad, en la puerta. Intentó poner la cara más seria e igualmente despreocupada de todas, pero, ¿no era obvio que, si Riza estaba ahí desde antes, había visto su anterior expresión?

—Usted debería estar en su propio dormitorio.

Roy Mustang pudo imaginarse la mirada de su subordinada. Sabía que todavía estaba molesta porque le habían cambiado de compartimiento. Cualquiera sea el caso, le repugnaba imaginarse siendo objeto de lástima (incluso si se trataba de Riza), así que no pudo menos que utilizar una voz fría y medianamente distante para dirigirse a ella, con una clara invitación a volver a su lugar y descansar de sus lesiones a medio curar. Después de todo, cuando estaba solo con Riza, era más vulnerable. Y temía ser vulnerable.

—Soy su guardaespaldas, Coronel. Mi deber es estar _aquí_.

Roy no dijo en voz alta que creía que eso era ridículo, tal vez porque le gustaba la idea de estar acompañado. Su rostro seguía en dirección a donde él suponía que estaba Riza, e intentó imaginársela allí parada. A pesar de que la conocía muy bien (con tantos años juntos y su interés en ella, no podía ser de otra manera), no pudo. Aquel día su mente se negaba a cooperar con él. Apartó el rostro y volvió a enfocarlo hacia adelante.

La Teniente Hawkeye permaneció en silencio, pero Roy podía aún sentir su mirada sobre él. Se sintió peor pensando que le gustaría mucho explorar en sus orbes castañas, tal vez ver la expresión en su rostro cuando dijera algo inadecuado que la hiciera sentir incómoda y tentada de aceptar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo estás vestida? —preguntó de pronto, moviendo un poco los dedos de las manos y llevando su vista allí, aunque no hubiera nada que ver.

Riza sonó confundida cuando contestó, él pudo imaginarse fácilmente una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

—Con una bata del hospital, como usted.

—¿Llevas el pelo suelto?

La Teniente tardó unos segundos en responder y Roy no pudo descifrar qué era eso en su voz. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Nerviosismo?

—Sí, Coronel.

El Alquimista de Fuego asintió con dos lentos movimientos de cabeza. Con una bata de hospital y el rubio cabello suelto. Mal día para estar ciego.

—¿Por qué pregunta, señor?

Él no respondió. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, luego intentó enfocar su vacía mirada en algún punto donde él creía que Riza estaba (bastante acertado, dicho sea de paso). ¿Qué responder? ¿Que se moría por poder verla?

—¿Roy?

—No ver...

Riza hizo una mueca. El alquimista no continuó la idea, no era necesario con ella. La mayoría de las veces pensaba que Riza podía leerle la mente. La minoría de las veces, que estaban sincronizados de pensamientos. En cualquier caso, nunca era necesario hablar.

La Teniente se impacientó en su lugar, sin moverse ni un ápice ni mirar hacia otro lado. Todavía le impactaban esos ojos opacos, que alguna vez habían sido negros y llenos de vida, que le habían tentado a cometer alguna que otra locura, los mismos ojos que la llevaron a donde hoy estaba parada. Pero si no era por ese pequeño detalle, el resto del rostro de Roy Mustang ( _«mi superior»_ , se recordó Riza) era simplemente perfecto, aunque sea en su opinión. No había hombre que pudiera provocar lo mismo que Roy en ella con solo sonreír, maldecir, hablar o mirarle. De verdad, cualquier cosa que hiciera... menos mal que era una mujer fuerte y sensata.

—Es una suerte que seas mis ojos, Riza.

—Estoy segura de que pronto podrá dominar el resto de sus sentidos, Coronel.

El hombre soltó una risa burlona, que ella de todos modos disfrutó. Lo miró esperando alguna explicación a semejante reacción, pero con solo ver el rostro de su superior pudo comprender que él creía aquello llanamente _imposible_ y que no iba a decir mucho más al respecto, aunque sea no por su cuenta. Escéptico como pocos, incluso después de haber visto todo lo que vieron.

—¿Señor?

—No hay otros sentidos que _dominar_. Estoy ciego y así permaneceré. Tendrás que ser mis ojos... el tiempo que quieras.

Riza frunció un poco el ceño. Lo observó un poco más, intentando descifrar qué se escondía detrás del todo de su voz, de la expresión de su rostro. Lo que encontraba en él hoy era desesperanza mezclada con un poco de tristeza, y la ligereza de siempre, claro. Y no le gustaba nada de eso. Se sintió en la obligación de sacarlo de aquel estado a como de lugar.

—¿No cree que al perder un sentido se intensifican el resto?

El Coronel Mustang no lo dudó.

—No.

—¿Está seguro, señor?

—Si estuvieras en mi posición, podrías comprobarlo. Déjalo estar.

No necesitaba lástima ni falsas esperanzas. Tendría que soportar lo que le había tocado; de todos modos, estaba seguro de poder vivir en las tinieblas. No tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie decir tonterías sobre su condición. La estupidez de la intensificación de los sentidos _no_ era cierta y punto. No le iba a dar más tiempo ni atención de lo que merecía.

Riza ya se había cabreado. Su Coronel podía ser muy bueno en muchas cosas, pero eso no le sacaba lo cabeza dura ni lento. Ella estaba _completamente segura_ de que Roy ni siquiera lo estaba _intentando_ _de verdad_. Ya se había encaprichado con ser un necio. Aún estaba pensando en ser el futuro Führer, en Ishval y en cuantas otras cosas, todo lo que sirviera para no pensar en que se había quedado ciego, el muy idiota.

—No pierde nada con _intentarlo_.

— _No hay nada_ que intentar.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

— _No, Riza_.

—Que sí, Coronel.

—No.

Roy no se dio cuenta de que tenía a Riza junto a él hasta que no escuchó el último «Sí» demasiado cerca. Giró el rostro hacia ella, pero no pudo ver la intensidad en la mirada de la muchacha, ni cómo de nerviosa se encontraba por la cercanía. Al mantener el silencio, intentando _verla_ sin resultado alguno, ella finalmente habló.

—¿Me ha notado?

—... sí.

Intentó agregar que era, obviamente, porque su voz se escuchaba más fuerte, pero ella no le dejó.

—Se lo dije.

—Eso no es prueba de _nada_ , como bien sabes.

—No es fácil convencerlo, Coronel.

—Sabe bien que no, Teniente.

Riza entonces tomó una simple determinación, condicionada un poco por la insana fascinación que le provocaba la boca de Roy Mustang, curvada en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Acercó más su rostro y las narices de ambos chocaron, haciendo que el Coronel abriera los ojos y alzara las cejas de la sorpresa.

—Teniente.

Intentó detenerla. O algo así. Se moría de ganas de algo así desde... siempre, básicamente. Pero _sabía_ contenerse. Lo había hecho bastante bien, tanto él como ella. Ella en especial. Y, por ella, _intentó detenerla._

Hawkeye no dijo nada. Pasó algún pensamiento abstracto por su mente, una alarma casi muda, callada por almohadas de todos los tamaños y composiciones, diciendo «detente, detente», y ese «es tu superior», pero ninguna fue realmente escuchada por ella. Ni siquiera la voz sensata que le decía que estaba en un hospital de Central, lleno de militares que los conocían. ¿Y quién no los conocía ahora, de todos modos?

Los cabellos de Roy, largos, en punta, despeinados, rebeldes, le hacían cosquillas en la frente, cerca de los ojos y en las mejillas. Sonrió casi sin poder evitarlo, porque podía ver en él un interés y una turbación que pocas veces se veía. Y sus ojos grises, por alguna razón, resultaban igual de atractivos que los negros, que le desnudaban el alma. Una vaga idea resonó en su mente con fuerza: ¿estaría rompiendo una regla si besaba a su superior, pero este no podía verla?... qué estúpida se sentía.

—Riza...

Su intención resultó en lo contrario. En lugar de detenerse, la Teniente finalmente acabó con la corta distancia y sus suaves labios se juntaron con los finos labios de él, como si la mención de su nombre hubiera sido una orden encubierta. Todo el perfume de Riza enloqueció al Coronel de un solo golpe. Siempre le había gustado, pero de cerca era todavía peor. De _tan_ de cerca, era un martirio. Pero estaba dispuesto a pasar cualquier martirio si Riza lo besaba de nuevo. Porque con su boca sobre la de él, los pensamientos que le pesaban finalmente se difuminaron por completo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No más muertos, no más miedos, no más ishvalanos asesinados, no más piedras filosofales ni culpas... Lo único que importaba era que su boca era dulce, que sabía a algo que no podía identificar y que eso mismo lo estaba volviendo loco (era un jodido alquimista, joder).

Roy, en opinión de Riza, no sabía a algo demasiado quemado, como hubiera esperado. Sabía a algo dulce que podría haber salido recientemente del horno y, por suerte, su boca era tan caliente como imaginó. Movió un poco los labios y Roy recibió muy bien los movimientos. Acompañó el beso mientras cerraba sus ojos ciegos, de repente sin importarle cómo se vería ella. En ese momento, solo le importaba cómo sabía, cómo olía. Cómo se _sentía_.

Levantó torpemente un brazo y buscó su rostro con la mano. Pudo guiarse fácilmente porque la boca de Riza seguía muy ocupada sobre la suya propia y era un buen punto de partida. Acarició primero los cabellos sueltos (¿por qué le gustaban tanto, si lo había enamorado con los cabellos cortos?) y luego tocó la suave piel de su mejilla, en donde se hacía un huequito cuando sonreía y dónde tantas veces había visto pasar lágrimas amargas.

Cuando respirar pareció más importante que degustarse eternamente, se separaron unos centímetros. Él no dejó de sostenerle el rostro, era refrescante y no quería que se escapara aún. No sabía muy bien qué decir (de hecho, esperaba que sus acciones hubieran hablado mejor por él), ni qué hacer a continuación, pero definitivamente no quería que se alejara en ese momento.

Riza, una vez separada de la hipnótica órbita «labios de mi jodido superior» Mustang, recuperó un poco la cordura. No del todo: aún estaba muy cerca de su rostro y tenía el aliento agitado y la mano de él estaba cálida sobre ella, y eso la mareaba un poco, pero ahora sí escuchaba esa alarma dentro suyo. Ya no decía «detente», ahora la insultaban y le ordenaban que se alejara de allí. Que era un terreno jodidamente peligroso.

—Coronel —comenzó. ¿Qué iba a decirle en realidad? ¿Que lamentaba finalmente animarse a besarle? No podría ni aunque quisiera: la expresión de Roy lo decía todo. Los muchos chistes e invitaciones no habían sido simples bromas, y ahora sabía que era correspondido.

Mierda.

—Riza. No.

—No —repitió ella entonces. Tomó la mano de él y la separó de su rostro aunque eso le pesó más de lo que pensaba. Cuando le soltó la mano, pudo sentir el leve cosquilleo en la palma causado por Roy al acariciarle lentamente, provocando que algo dentro de ella se desmorone. Una vez que sus manos dejaron de tocarse, el alquimista se sentó de nuevo recto, con la mirada al frente y expresión indescifrable.

—Veo que tenías razón, pero necesitaré que seas mis ojos durante otro tiempo.

Riza suspiró. Le venía muy bien que Roy se tomara todo eso a la ligera, que de ligero no tenía _nada_ (muchas gracias a su poco auto-control). Tenía ganas de enterrar la cabeza en la tierra y no salir durante un par de años. Lo que había hecho podría tener grandes consecuencias en la vida de los dos. Había sido temeraria y estúpida, y aún le sorprendía que él no la hubiera reprendido como merecía.

—Con gusto, Coronel. Será mejor que vuelva a mi lugar ahora.

Roy giró la cabeza hacia donde ella se encontraba, ya caminando fuera de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo. De verdad, quería alejarse de él lo más posible. De solo pensar que le había besado se le subía una niebla a la cabeza que la dejaba tonta y enloqueciendo paulatinamente.

—Riza —la llamó en voz alta, justo cuando pasaba el borde de la puerta. Ella se volvió a verlo, temiendo lo peor—. Sobre lo que pasó recién...

El color se fue del rostro de ella. Oh, no. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Una felicitación?

—¿Cuándo se repetirá?

El color _volvió_ al rostro de ella. En particular, a sus mejillas. Una cosa era que Roy Mustang, un reconocido mujeriego, respondiera a su beso ansioso (era una mujer y bella, por añadidura); otra cosa es que ese descarado la invitara a realizar ese tipo de locuras una vez más.

—Creo que _nunca_ será lo mejor, Coronel.

—Eso es una respuesta inaceptable —respondió con soltura. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Qué por qué se sentía tan idiota? Vaya uno a saber—. Necesito una respuesta válida antes de que se vaya, Teniente.

Riza caviló un momento, con una mano apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta. No es como si le faltaran las ganas (ni la inspiración) para besar los lindos labios de su superior (de nuevo), pero era una completa locura, por todos los santos. Si algún día él decidía resguardarse un tiempo en su apartamento, tal vez... No. Eso igual era una estupidez.

No había forma de que el futuro Führer anduviera a los besos torpes con su guardaespaldas, según ella. Para Roy, no había nada más oportuno que el rey besuquéandose con su reina en cualquier rincón que existiera. Que oportunidades así no pasan muy seguido, y menos con Riza Hawkeye (no para _él_ , de todos modos).

—Teniente, sigo esperando su respuesta.

Riza soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente, reconociéndose como una genio en cuanto se detuvo a pensar que estaba sobre el camino correcto para mantener la integridad del Alquimista de Fuego y la suya propia. Lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir siendo _colegas_ , superior y subordinado, como habían hecho hasta hace unos pocos minutos.

—Solo si alguna vez decide pasar vergüenza.

Roy juntó un poco las cejas, indeciso.

—¿De qué forma?

Riza comenzó a impacientarse. Ese hombre... Le causaba gracia verle ahí sentado, con esa expresión tan curiosa, tan ansiosa.

—No lo sé, Coronel. Como... ¿recuerda a Yoki? Con algo ridículo como su bigote.

Roy Mustang pareció meditarlo y luego le sonrió. Sus ojos negros seguían opacos, pero su boca seguía magnífica y Riza no pudo menos que embozar media sonrisa. No estaba muy segura de qué era capaz el Coronel de hacer por ella (que era demasiado seductor ya lo sabía), pero seguramente no se atrevería a llevar tan ridículo bigote consigo. Por la ley de fraternización era mejor mantenerle alejado, por más que no deseara otra cosa. El bigote _debía_ bastar para ese fin _._

Roy soltó una risa de improviso y luego la invitó a repasar los datos de Ishval, si igual los dos sabían que ella no quería irse. Riza aceptó con un suspiro de resignación, creyéndose a salvo de ellos mismos.

Qué equivocada estaba.

* * *

 **Nota** :

Creo que incluso más que el _Royai_ (que lo quería con ganas), necesitaba una _explicación para ese maldito bigote_. En serio, ¿qué se le pasó por la cabeza?

Ahora, hablando en serio: ADORO a estos dos. En cuanto terminé de ver FMA:B me puse como loca a escribir. Es una idea bastante tonta, pero bueno... que yo quería hacerlo de todos modos.

Ya me dirán que opinan. Desde ya, gracias por leer y por su lindo review (sí, espero un lindo sexy divertido-?- review).

Saludos,

 **Mor**.


End file.
